


Kuebiko

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: word inspirations [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10121744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: Kuebiko(n.)a state of exhaustion inspired by acts of senseless violenceExample: Michael'skuebikois strong after the crew's latest heist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bad tendency to not write things for weeks/months on end. So this series of short fics inspired by weird words will hopefully help me exercise my writing skill. It’ll hopefully be an end to writer’s block too… Let’s hope!  
> (I’m warning you now, there’s gonna be changes in tone, writing style, and format in this series.)

The violence isn’t exactly senseless. It’s purposeful, in the end. Mass destruction is sort of the crew’s _thing_. Seemingly random acts of violence when in the end, it’s all been planned out.

The crew constructs elaborate heists, games, and events. The violence is all purposeful, all apart of the success. It’s fun too, most of the time.

The violence on this heist is purposeful. It’s this complicated mess of instructions and people doing different things. Michael and Ryan are on motorcycles, criss-crossing the city to divert police. Jack’s in a helicopter, bringing Gavin to one location than another before dropping him off at a third and picking Geoff up at a fourth. Geoff travels through a string of buildings along two blocks before getting picked up by Jack. Jeremy is Geoff’s backup, but for only half of it before going down another block.

The planning for all of this was a clusterfuck.  But of course, this crew thrives on chaos.

 

“You okay?” Ryan raises an eyebrow under his mask.

They’re resting in the depths of a parking complex, watching as flashing lights pass by the entrance and light up the space for a few seconds. They’ve got their bikes tucked into the shadows. Ryan is sitting on his bike while Michael is leant up against his.

“Huh?” Michael asks, suppressing another yawn.

“You keep yawning,” Ryan points out.

“I’m tired as fuck all of the sudden.” Michael shrugs. “I guess the adrenaline wore off quickly.”

Ryan glances back at the entrance to the parking complex. Flashing lights haven’t passed for a few minutes, but he can still hear sirens.

“We won’t be in the clear for awhile,” he sighs.

“Fuuuck…” Michael drawls. “Think I could take a nap?”

“If you could sleep through sirens, go for it.” Ryan shrugs just one shoulder.

“If I can survive Geoff’s snores, I think I could sleep through sirens,” Michael snorts. He pushes himself off his bike, and lays down on the concrete. It’s surprisingly clean, but hey, Michael has slept in worse places than a weirdly clean parking complex.

“I’ll shake you when we need to head out.” Ryan says. Then he turns towards the entrance of the parking lot. Pretty soon, Michael’s passed out and softly snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/). You can suggest a word for me to write!


End file.
